


You feeling poorly, dear?

by notsosecretpseudonym



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Status Effects, in a way :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosecretpseudonym/pseuds/notsosecretpseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series I'm writing based on the negative status effects you can get in Final Fantasy XII. Each chapter has their own status effect and can well be read on their own. Some chapters are slightly crackish, some less so, some more fluffy than others. Additional tags added with updates! Will propably evolve to include more prominent Balthier/Basch pairing, but first chapter can be read as gen as well.</p><p>1: Stone/Petrify<br/>2: Oil<br/>3: Confuse<br/>4: Slow and Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Petrify/stone

“I told the brat to save more gil for curatives, but no, he just had to get the new shield and sword both! On top of the gil he already spent on the scrolls of magic, no wonder there was not enough left but for few potions only. Next time it will be me doing the shopping and not the sand-headed brat!” Balthier’s annoyed tirade had started the minute the fight had ended and Basch had informed him that they were out of Gold Needles to cure the slowly but surely proceeding petrifying curse the sky pirate had ended up with. “’Take Ashe with you, she’s good with curative spells!’ Oh what logical mastermind that boy is! If only we had the magic scroll for Stona all would be perfect! But no! Next time I see him, I’ll petrify his sorry behind and see how he likes it.”

His continuous complaints earned the pirate an irate glare from the princess who was walking a little ahead of him. “Keep this inane grumbling up and I will let you stay as a statue and leave you in the next town we come across to guard some lucky peasant’s warehouse!” the princess warned him heatedly. “Who knows, they might even pay to get such an odd garden gnome.” 

“Ha! A garden gnome guarding a warehouse, bah! The finest Archadian museums would be better suited to house the statue of an infamous leading man such as I!” was Balthier’s indignant response. He could already feel his movements stiffening but it wouldn’t stop him from defending his honour. His legs might be turning into stone but he sure as hell hadn’t lost his ability to express his thoughts verbally yet!

“Oh yes, I can already imagine how the Archadian gentry would love to pay to see how the infamous leading man got himself petrified in a ferocious fight with a cunning bat!” the princess retorted with a sarcastic tone. Balthier let a dramatically outraged sound and would no doubt have answered the princess’ comment with similar venom, if their thus far silent third companion hadn’t interrupted their bickering.

“I’m certain it will not come to that.” Basch knew he probably sounded as fed up as he felt. He knew even before they had left that the hunt in the Sochen Cave Palace would be a trying one since the princess and the sky pirate seemed to be unable to communicate in any other way than constant bickering, but nothing had prepared him for this. Basch considered himself a man who could weather the strongest of verbal storms without flinching, but having to listen to his two younger companions arguing was getting on his nerves.

Ashe gave him a slightly surprised and annoyed look but for once Basch could not bring himself to apologise for his insolent tone. Nor did he have time to do so, because Balthier’s silent cursing informed them that they had a new, very concrete, problem on their hands. With a last silently muttered “Oh bugger!” their pirate friend had finally stopped moving altogether and turned to stone.

Basch and Ashe stared at the statue for a few long moments in silence. After a moment Ashe cleared her throat and looked tentatively to Basch. She seemed to be somewhat embarrassed over her way of conducting herself earlier. “We could leave him here and come back with more supplies,” she suggested in a way that made it sound like she was merely pondering it aloud and not really asking for Basch’s opinion on the matter. The thought of leaving the sky pirate alone in the dark underground palace didn’t sit well with Basch, but the knight didn’t know how to express his opinion without sounding too commanding and out of his place. Sometimes Basch hated dealing with the intricacies of the royal communication that prohibited the princess from making herself seem like she needed anyone else to tell her what to do. Before Basch had the opportunity to even form an appropriate answer the princess continued. “No, I think that will not do,” she said firmly, shaking her head slightly. She must have sensed Basch’s aversion to the idea of leaving Balthier behind and for that Basch was grateful. 

“I could carry him?” Basch suggested eyeing the petrified form of their companion. The pirate was slender, yes, but that did not mean he wouldn’t be a heavy burden, especially while petrified. Still, the option of carrying Balthier all the way back was better than leaving him behind. 

“I guess that would work. After all, we’re not too far away from the entrance to Old Archades and we defeated most of the fiends on our way down here.” Ashe replied sounding already more sure of herself. “Let us leave this place then!” she continued impatiently and started to walk back the way they had come from. 

Despite the commanding words and dismissive behaviour, Basch knew that the princess was not being unkind - on the contrary, this was her way of giving Basch some privacy with figuring out how to go about his awkward task. Sighing deeply Basch enveloped his hands around the still form of his friend and lifted it up with a grunt. Surprisingly, lifting the stone statue proved to be an easier task than Basch had anticipated. The solid rock version of Balthier still weighed a ton, yes, but it felt a manageable weight in Basch’s strong grip. Looking at the look of utter resignation that occupied the petrified sky pirate’s handsome face mere inches from his own, Basch could not help but huff out a small laugh at the absurdity of the situation. He couldn’t wait for the moment the posh pirate heard of the undignified way he had to be transported out of the caves. Obviously the roles of leading men and damsels in distress weren’t mutually exclusive, Basch thought amusedly and started his slow trek up the winding path.


	2. Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of my status effects series: oil! And this time with a lot more Balthier/Basch feels, although still nothing graphic happening. Just the boys trying to figure out what they're feeling. Fran already knows everything and tries not to laugh out loud at all the silliness.

Despite his outwards appearance, Balthier was not usually very bothered about getting dirty. Being the Captain and mechanic of one’s own airship required one to get up and close with the greasy and sometimes soot filled innards of the ship on a regular basis, and that certainly wasn’t something that one could do without getting at least a few stains on oneself.

No, Balthier was not displeased about getting dirty. What he was displeased about, was getting dumped in slimy oil by some ugly gloopy puddings prone to casting fire magicks that hurt hell of a lot more while being immersed in easily flammable oil. Fortunately Fran and Basch had gotten rid of the damned fiends roaming the Henne Mines before Balthier could get burned too badly, but he was still sore and dismayed by the oily substance slowly dribbling down his most likely ruined clothes. 

“Hardly a look worth the leading man, eh?” the sky pirate asked with a depreciating grimace from his companions. Though Fran’s expression remained as neutral as ever, her ears flickered in a way that told Balthier she was silently laughing at his expense. Basch on the other hand seemed at least somewhat sympathetic to his companion’s plight but at the same time didn’t even try to hide his amusement. I must look ridiculous indeed if even Basch finds my appearance amusing, Balthier mused silently. During their time together as travelling companions the knight had become more and more expressive by the day. Deep underneath the stiff demeanour and heavy sense of duty and honour there seemed to lie a heart of an exited and sometimes outright mischievous young soldier hungry for new adventures. Balthier had found this change highly intriguing and sometimes wondered if they shared a more similar soul than either of them had first thought.

The sensation of slimy goo dribbling down his hands brought Balthier out of his musings. Sighing resignedly he began removing his soiled waistcoat but was stopped by a strong hand gripping his left elbow.  
“You’re injured,” Basch observed bluntly, turning the limb in his grip gently. Balthier’s left hand and forearm were covered in angry looking blisters that blossomed underneath the burned and slimy cloth of his shirt sleeve. The burning sensation in his arm that suddenly seemed to intensify tenfold made Balthier to wonder how he hadn’t noticed the burns before. “Let me get a Handkerchief and a Potion and I’ll help you with that,” Basch said letting go of Balthier’s arm and turning to rummage through his pack in search of those items. 

“We might as well take the time and rest here for a while,” Fran said her ears still twitching slightly, “I’ll keep watch.” Fran’s words made Balthier suspect that the viera had sensed his growing interest towards the older hume. Otherwise she would have suggested Basch keep watch while she tended to the injury of her long-time companion. Balthier shot her a questioning look behind the knight’s back but got no other response than the slight twitch of her ears before she turned her back on them to watch the dark tunnels. Balthier did not particularly enjoy being laughed at but seeing Basch turn towards him with the curative items in his hands made him hold his tongue and see where this change in roles would lead to. After all, sky pirates were curious creatures by nature, and Balthier was not an exception.

“I’ll need to remove your waistcoat and shirt,” Basch said setting the curatives on the ground and gesturing for Balthier to come closer.  
“Oh, such straightforward talk in the presence of a lady! You are full of surprises, my good Captain!” Balthier smirked impishly at Basch, who only gave the sky pirate an unimpressed look in return. Balthier turned his back to Basch to allow him access to the clasps of his intricate waistcoat and could not help but add, “but never let it be said that I, the infamously fetching sky pirate Balthier, let an opportunity of being undressed by a handsome knight go by!”  
Fran didn’t even turn to look at them, but Balthier could sense her disparaging at her young companion. She was used to Balthier’s suggestive quips and had witnessed many an innocent target fall for the pirate’s charm, but it still astonished her how obvious her companion could be.  
Basch was no blushing maiden though, and would not be so easily distracted. “If one thinks ‘dribbling with slime and covered in blisters’ as ‘fetching’, one has quite different aesthetics than said handsome knights,” was the silently grumbled answer behind Balthier’s back. Fran made a sound that could have been a surprised snort covered by a discreet cough.  
“How you wound me!” Balthier exclaimed dramatically but could not help but be delighted by the slight teasing. Basch had proven yet again that there was more to him than just the impersonality of a duty-driven soldier. 

Balthier’s waistcoat was dumped unceremoniously on the ground and the sky pirate could not suppress a shiver of excitement when Basch’s hands tugged his shirt loose from his tight trousers. His earlier brash words had been uttered mostly in jest, but the sky pirate could not deny that part of him found the idea of being undressed by the other man truly appealing and maybe even wished that the circumstances would allow for a more intimate exploration of this new side of the stoic soldier.

All thoughts of such explorations vanished in a spark of pain when Basch removed Balthier’s shirt over his head and hands and the garment snagged on the pirate’s wounds. Balthier hissed in a pained breath and tried to hug the damaged limb closer to his now naked chest but again Basch’s strong grip halted him.  
“You’ll just aggravate the injury more,” Basch muttered while tossing the shirt on top of the ruined waistcoat and picking the handkerchiefs from where he’d placed them on the ground. Basch readjusted his grip on the younger man’s arm and began to gently wipe away the remaining oil from his burned skin. Despite the burning hot pain in his arm Balthier could not help but feel sparks of a whole different kind tingling in the wake of the knight’s gentle touch. Luckily his shirt and waistcoat had gotten the worst of the splattered oil since Balthier was sure he could not have endured much more of the quite sensual strokes along his skin without his treacherous body betraying the effect they had on him. He was not overly modest by any means, but he liked to be certain before making romantic advancements that were anything more serious than a simple tumble in the sheets and making any kind of advancements on Basch would certainly affect their current mission with the princess.  
Having cleaned the slimy oil away Basch reached for the potion and poured a generous amount of it on the blisters peppering the pirate’s arm. The former captain spread the potion with care that Balthier would not have expected of him and Basch surprised him even more by producing a clean bandage which he firmly wrapped around the already healing injury. Balthier felt thrown slightly off-balance by the show of detailed and frankly unnecessary care as the potion would have healed the injury in its own time well enough even without a bandage, but said nothing of it. Balthier studied the knight’s movements closely for a moment and grinned widely when he noticed that the older man kept his eyes firmly on his task and didn’t let his gaze wander anywhere near Balthier’s naked upper body. Maybe his fascination with the former captain wasn’t as one-sided as he’d thought, after all.  
“There, all done,” Basch muttered gruffly and moved away from the half-naked and grinning sky pirate, his eyes fixed to the ground.  
“Why, captain, what gentle hands you have! I’m sure not even Fran could have done a better job,” the pirate teased as he tested the neat bandage and flexed his fingers. Fran walked over to the younger sky pirate as if to verify his words and inspect the captain’s work.  
“A tidy bandage indeed,” Fran drawled in her usual disinterested tone, ”but I would not extend such care to a child who is bound to hurt himself again only to seek the attention of his playmate.”

Balthier could not help the small huff of laughter escaping his lips. She knew him as well as he thought, it seemed. Basch didn’t utter a word and continued to repack the leftover curatives in his backpack with a single minded dedication.  
“I guess this child will have to adapt the Dalmascan dress style for the rest of our journey since I don’t happen to carry a change of clothes with me,” Balthier sighed with mock annoyment, “what a shame, eh, Captain?” His last comment caused the knight to glance up from his packing and Balthier was certain that he did not imagine the quick once-over the older hume’s eyes seemed to make on him before they returned to their task.  
“Aye, a true shame,” was the muttered reply and Balthier could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile grace the knight’s facial features before he stood up to look at the pirate in the eye. 

A surprised laugh bubbled up the pirate’s throat again. Yes, Balthier disliked the gloopy pudding creatures, but this once he thought their oily attack had brought with it some positive developments. Balthier thought about the hint of a smile he'd seen on the soldier's face and nodded silently to himself. Yes, he could definitely stand being covered in oil again if this was the end result. Or maybe next time it would be Basch's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oil is one the status effects that I hated the most. I don't even know why, it really isn't that bad and can be easily cured but I still hated it with the heat of a thousand suns.
> 
> But anyway, in this chapter I messed around with the idea of the items a little, 'cause I thought it wouldn't be credible that a simple swipe of a handkerchief would remove all the stains from a character's clothing. And also I wanted a shirtless Balthier. 'Cause hey, who wouldn't?
> 
> Again, not beta'd, if you spot any mistakes/ would like to give me some feedback on my writing, leave me a comment and I will forever love you! <3


	3. Confuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basch, Balthier and Vaan travel through the Tchita uplands and Basch accidentally triggers a Befuddlement trap. Oh bugger!
> 
> Also featuring: established Basch/Balthier, Basch's feels, Basch drooling after Balthier, Balthier being altruistic (wtf), big boys picking on their younger friends (but imho Vaan deserves it). Enjoy!

“… and that, my dear boy, is why you should never haggle over airship parts with inebriated sky pirates.” Balthier’s voice washed over Basch’s ears as he studied the uplands they were travelling through. The sky pirate had resorted to telling tales of his many adventures to keep their young Dalmascan companion entertained on their trip from the Phon Coast to the Sochen Cave Palace. Vaan had been quiet ever since Balthier had agreed to share some of his stories and the boy clung to every word the sky pirate uttered as the most valuable piece of information he’d ever heard.

Basch hadn’t really been listening to the exaggerated - if not outright made-up - tales of mischief and piracy but he found the continuous sound of Balthier’s expressive voice a pleasant distraction from the monotonous trek nonetheless. Once he had gotten into his storytelling, Balthier himself had become almost as excited as the boy walking beside him, gesturing wildly and illustrating his stories with exaggerated facial expressions. Watching this new side of his companion made Basch wish they were somewhere more private where he could kiss that silly face and tame those gesturing hands. The thought gave him a new spring to his wearied step.

As they neared a small stream running through the plains Basch could feel his foot landing on something. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a cloud of thick smoke filled the air.

The smoke itched Balthier’s throat and he coughed lightly. “Damn traps! Basch? Vaan? You all right?” he called out trying to clear out the smoke with his right hand. His question was answered soon enough when an enraged Vaan charged at him from the smoke. Balthier reacted on pure instinct bringing up his shield and deflecting the boy’s wild dagger strike while simultaneously drawing his sword and slashing the boy lightly on his undefended thigh. The pain from the small injury seemed to wake the young Dalmascan from his stupor and he shook his head lightly. 

Balthier was about to ask the boy if he was okay when a low grunt behind his back made him turn around. Balthier found himself face to face with an equally confused and hostile Basch swinging his mace viciously. Balthier tried desperately to get his shield in place to block the mighty upwards swing of the soldier’s studded mace but his position made it impossible for him to evade it. Pain blossomed in his right shoulder as the blow connected and he felt his sword dropping from his hand as he flew to the grassy ground from the sheer force of the attack. 

It took a moment for Balthier to collect his thoughts as he lay sprawled on the ground but a pained shout from Vaan cleared his head and he sat up quickly. Basch had shoved the boy to the ground and now stood above him ready to strike down. Vaan had lost his shield and was covering his head with only his hands. Balthier didn’t even bother to stand up before throwing away his shield and grabbing a phial of Smelling salts from his belt pouch. He threw it at Basch’s turned back hoping it would clear the knight’s head before he could do any serious damage.

Balthier’s aim was true and the small phial hit the confused knight on the shoulder and shattered spreading its contents in a puff of white powder. The knight halted his movement, inhaled deeply and stood stock still for a moment. Then he sneezed violently, breaking the tensed moment. It was obvious the salts had worked and Basch was once again in control of his own actions. Vaan scampered to his feet and still took a few steps away from the slowly blinking knight.

“What happened?” Basch asked the boy with a puzzled look on his face. Vaan just shrugged, unsure of how to explain the brief scuffle and still a bit vary of the older man.

“A nice trap set to beffudle the brains of unsuspecting travellers,” Balthier answered from his spot on the ground. Basch’s eyes did a quick sweep on his companion and his features darkened in guilt.

“Would you be so kind and assist me up from this damp ground? And a nice cure spell wouldn’t go amiss either,” Balthier spoke up quickly before the knight could apologise for something he had no control of. 

“Of course,” Basch said as he put away his mace and offered the sky pirate his hand. Balthier took the hand and was hauled to his feet. He didn’t let go of the knight’s hand before giving it a comforting squeeze. Basch looked at the pirate gratefully and moved to stand behind him to better aim the healing magick on the injured shoulder.

Vaan made a sullen face as he poked the thin cut on his leg. “I thought we had plenty of Smelling salts with us. You didn’t have to cut me.”

“Well excuse me for having high self-preservation instincts and quick reflexes,” Balthier snapped at the boy without any real heat. The pain from his shoulder already lessened with the gentle warmth of the magick Basch was casting. He tossed the boy a potion from his pouch with his uninjured hand. “You should be glad that the good captain suggested that I practise my sword skills or you’d be sporting a far nastier bullet wound on your arm.” 

The boy shuddered visibly at the thought of a gaping bullet wound but quickly recovered as another question came to his mind. “How come you didn’t practise your sword skills on Basch then? He’s the one who would have beaten us to death with that mace of his!”

Vaan cursed his foolish mouth as soon as the words were out. If looks could kill, his life would have ended right there and then judging by the death glares directed at him by his two companions.

“Not that he meant to do it! But still…” he quickly mumbled apologetically feeling the need to hide his head behind his hands. With his eyes cast on the grassy ground Vaan missed the small smirk the two older men shared. The boy was way too easy to pick on.

“There was no need. After all I wasn’t the one under the imminent threat of being pummelled to the ground, now was I?” Balthier answered the boy’s question still smirking slightly. That brought Vaan’s attention back to the pair of them.  
“Wha- I… That’s…why-but! That’s just unfair!” the boy spluttered his embarrassment completely forgotten. 

“I said I had high self-preservation instincts. Self-sacrificing on the other hand? Not so fond of it, I must admit,” the sky pirate said idly rolling the shoulder Basch had just finished healing.  
“Unfair!” was the only retort the upset Dalmascan boy could come up with before stomping away to set up their camp for the night.

Basch chuckled lightly as he watched the boy go. “You don’t think we jest over-much on his expense?” 

Balthier made a non-committal sound while absent-mindedly rubbing his healed shoulder. Seeing the action Basch continued more solemnly, “I am sorry for attacking you and the boy though. You must know I would not hurt you intentionally.”

“Oh my good Captain!” Balthier exclaimed turning around to face the soldier and dropping his hand back to his side. “The boy should learn not to take things too seriously - as should you, I might add. These things happen. Not everything is your fault.”

Basch felt some of the guilt that had built in his heart lighten at the pirate’s words. He knew Balthier was right but it was still hard to accept the easily spoken words of his comrade. Basch was so used to living with the constant feeling of guilt and shame that letting them go seemed nearly impossible. Balthier, being more perceptive than most would give him credit for, had noticed this and tried to pry Basch from the clutches of his brooding moods whenever possible. Why on earth the sky pirate had taken interest in helping a damaged old soldier was beyond Basch’s understanding, but he did not dare to question his luck.

Proving once again his uncanny ability to read people, Balthier sighed exasperatedly and looked the soldier straight in the eye.  
“But since I know you won’t let yourself be so easily pardoned, I will let you make it up to me in some way. Maybe some _sword practise_ in my tent this evening?” by the end of his sentence Balthier was grinning madly, one finely arched eyebrow accentuating perfectly the suggestive innuendo of his words. Basch could not help but answer the smile with a slightly more subdued one of his own. With a final wink of an eye, Balthier picked up his discarded sword and shield and turned to go help their young companion in his task. 

Basch could not deny that there was no more alluring way to seek absolution. An image of an openly excited face and jewelled hands illustrating a tale came to his mind. Maybe one day those tales would tell the story of a sky pirate that set the soul of a burdened knight to freedom.

With a smile Basch followed his companions to the camp. Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much to Val for your encouraging comment on the last chapter, it is so nice to hear that someone likes my writing. I'll dedicate this chapter to you <3 Also, thank you to those wonderful readers who've left kudos for this work, it means a lot to me!
> 
> I thought that this was going to be a short chapter... But I guess not! Next update will probably be a chapter consisting of two or three shorter stories on different effects (most probably Sleep, Slow and Disable). I'll try to get it up by Thursday, but it might take me a bit longer to finish.


	4. Slow & Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthier makes fun of Basch's age, Basch is exasperated by his lover and Fran is so done with both of them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Slow

Being the oldest hume of their ragtag group didn’t normally bother Basch much. Sure, sometimes the childish behaviour of his younger companions - including that of both his royal ward and his sky pirate lover, who sometimes could be even worse than the Dalmascan youngsters - made Basch feel like an old man, but even then it didn’t really bother him. That said, reminding him of his higher years never seemed to lose its appeal on Balthier who regularly jested on his account when he saw an opportunity. _And what better opportunity than this_ , Basch thought sullenly when he felt the heavy weight of magical slowness draping over him in the heat of the battle.

“What’s wrong, Captain? Old age catching up to you?” Balthier laughed as he loaded his gun and shot a round before rolling quickly to the side to avoid being hit by the fiery blast the monster had spat at him. The graceful and swift movements of the younger man made Basch feel all the more clumsy and further soured his temper.

“I’ll show you who’s old,” the knight grumbled petulantly trying to cast his spell to counter the effects of the cursed slowness. Only it took ages for him to do so and before he’d managed to even properly concentrate on the incantation the sky pirate had danced past him again and winked plafully as he shot another round.

“I’m counting on it.” 

 

\-----------

Silence

“You know very well that look has no effect on me, Balthier.”  
Balthier’s pleading eyes lost their earnest look at Fran’s words. He turned his puzzled look to Basch who could only answer by shrugging mutely. He had no idea what they had done to cause the viera’s ire or how to alleviate it so she would heal them. Thinking back on it Basch remembered the viera being somewhat irate in the morning when exiting her tent but he hadn’t really thought about it since.

On their way through the Golmore Jungle they had been set upon by a group of Malboros and though they had slain the annoying plant-like monsters quickly, one of them had managed to unleash its horrid breath. Basch and Balthier who were closer to it had suffered the consequences but Fran had quickly removed their ailments - all but one. The magically enforced silence hovered over both the men as thick as ever.

Fran turned to continue on the way they were heading. Her next words still held a hint of annoyance but seemed more resigned to her lot than anything else.  
“Maybe I’ll let you stay like this until we reach an inn where the walls are thicker than mere canvas.” She directed a pointed look to her sky pirate companion. “That way I can finally have some rest at night.” 

A wicked, completely unrepentant grin spread on Balthier’s face and Basch wondered once again the utter shamelessness of the pirate and how come the ethereal viera had ever decided to partner up with him. If Basch himself were more prone to feeling embarrassment he might have even blushed at the viera’s unsubtle accusation. Such a reaction was not in his nature, however, so he settled for silently vowing he would try his best to be more considerate of his other companions and rein in his impulsive lover.

Maybe it was time he introduced a gag to their amorous games? The thought made Basch huff in silent laughter. Yes, definitely. After all Fran should be allowed to get her beauty sleep in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, I've been quite busy... And I encoutered something of a writer's block with the other effects I was writing about, but I hope I've gotten over the worst :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first FFXII fic I have ever written, hope I did okay! I know this fandom isn’t that lively anymore, but I just wanted to play some with these lovely characters and try my hand at writing something that blended the game’s mechanics into the story. I don’t know how well it worked out, but at least I had fun writing these snippets :D And I’m sorry these aren’t beta’d,and since English isn’t my native language, there’s bound to be some mistakes. 
> 
> This will update as soon as I'll get more of these over-sized drabbles finished!


End file.
